Talk:Launch
Allergy "She sneezes to such things as flowers, pepper, and dust, which are three things that only make people who are allergic to them sneeze." Whoever wrote that has no clue what they are talking about. Pepper will make anyone or anything sneeze. I always thought it was fake like the banana peel being slippery...until I took a big wiff of it. Also I never even knew you could be allergic to dust, but when I was at college and we went into some of the dusty workshops, there was a sneeze like every 10 minutes and a few coughs too. The only thing that I've not seen make me or others sneeze IRL as easily as TV make them seem they would, are flowers. Infact I've never sneezed from a flower. So I think this needs to be fixed unless some citation can be made. : Done 04:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) appearances she appears in dragon ball to the end, after that she basically dissappers albeit to a few minor cameos in the beginning of dbz, but that's only in the anime. what episode does she appear in a flash back during the goku vs frieza battle. plz help Infobox image You know how Launch has two different personalities? Well, do you think we should have the ability to switch between the two on her infobox image, like they have on the Avatar Wiki, that lets you switch between Human and Naavi. Anyone else think this is a good idea? 16:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that is a good idea, I'm up for it. 16:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. 16:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Good!............Anyone know how to do it? 17:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Would this do.-- ponds11 will break your neck 17:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) It looks good on the page. Could be a little better quality though. :P 18:23, September 17, 2011 (UT I think Bulma and Launch should be refered as best friends in Dragon Ball. 17:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Launch - Mother figure? Would you consider Launch a mother figure? At least for Goku? Even the blond Launch cared for him when she settled down midway through the Dragonball series. It's just a thought I had. 23:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ??? New Quotes Isn't it better to have two quotes for Launch? one for the good Launch, and one for the bad Launch? If anyone does not like the current bad Launch quote here is another oen is case of that. Here they are: Bad Launch Good Launch - 13:08, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I wish that Akira Toriyama had not forgotten about Launch. She was one of my favorite female characters. Idea Hey, I think Akira Toriyama should make a movie where Launch comes back and then somehow, her good and bad side separate to make two Launchs. Starry994 (talk) 02:35, September 24, 2013 (UTC)Starry994 Toriyama doesn't make movies. He doesn't know how to. 02:47, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Ya he does. Haven't you seen previous DBZ movies, like Tree of Might or Fushion Reborn? Starry994 (talk) 02:56, September 24, 2013 (UTC)Starry994 Other people made the movies, not Toriyama. Toriyama only knows how to make manga. And he ade like, 20 of them 23:49, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well then maybe those people could make the movie! Starry994 (talk) 00:01, September 25, 2013 (UTC)Starry994 Age I don't think it's ever stated in the manga, but does anybody know how old is she whe she first appears in Dragon Ball, or her date of birth? This should really be added to the infobox. why it is stated that she was born in 732 or 730? Sifadil (talk) 16:03, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Dr. Slump Didn't Launch make a cameo in Dr. Slump along with Shu, Pilaf, Mai, Oolong, and others? .*.MonkiiDaPuma.*. (talk) 03:37, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Yes she did in one of the films and its even mentioned in the article? - SuperTiencha (talk) 06:35, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Garlic Jr saga? Didn't Launch also appear in the Garlic Jr. saga? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:11, September 8, 2018 (UTC)